


“Aren’t You Going To Ask Where I Was?”

by jooliewrites



Series: Season 3 Coliver Codas [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 No More Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: Spotting him through the glass, Oliver was up and across the room before Connor had even gotten through the ER’s sliding doors. “Oh my god. Thank God! You’re alright, you’re alive,” he nearly cried as he wrapped his arms around Connor, crushing the man close in a hard embrace. “I was so worried,” Oliver whispered, tears of relief filling his eyes. “So worried. The news—” “I’m fine,” Connor said cooly, placing a hand on Oliver’s torso to hold the man back as he stepped away. “I’m okay.” Too preoccupied with the joy of Connor, alive and well and standing before him, Oliver didn’t seem to notice how his ex was extracting himself from his embrace. “I was just so worried. I didn’t—”Connor stepped back again, evading Oliver’s touch. “Aren’t you going to ask where I was?” Oliver shook his head and settled for holding the lapels of Connor’s jacket in both hands. “It doesn’t matter. All that mat—” “I was with Thomas,” Connor told him, eyes still flat and cold. +A 3x08 Coliver Coda





	

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](https://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/153036783193/a-3x08-coliver-coda-spotting-him-through-the)

Spotting him through the glass, Oliver was up and across the room before Connor had even gotten through the ER’s sliding doors.

“Oh my god. Thank God! You’re alright, you’re alive,” he nearly cried as he wrapped his arms around Connor, crushing the man close in a hard embrace. “I was so worried,” Oliver whispered, tears of relief filling his eyes. “So worried. The news—there was a body and Bonnie—she didn’t—and then you didn’t answer your phone and Michaela didn’t know where you were and I just—”

“I’m fine,” Connor said cooly, placing a hand on Oliver’s torso to hold the man back as he stepped away. “I’m okay.”

Too preoccupied with the joy of Connor, alive and well and standing before him, Oliver didn’t seem to notice how his ex was extracting himself from his embrace. “I was just so worried. I didn’t—”

“Why?” Connor asked cooly.

Oliver blinked. “What?”

“Why were you worried?” Connor asked again, eyes flat and cool.

“Why was I…?” Oliver trailed off, eyes puzzling over Connor’s face. “Be…because we didn’t know where you were and…and the fire and the body…and you didn’t have your phone.” Remembering that, how Connor’s phone was still in Michaela’s purse, Oliver tilted his head to the side. “How’d you know to come here?”

“Micaela’s mom,” he answered. “She’s at the apartment. Said there’d been a fire or something and that Michaela’d gone to the hospital.” The corner of Connor’s lip quirked up, a ghost of a smirk. “Scared the shit out me when I opened the door.”

“Right.” Oliver nodded absently. He didn’t care about Michaela’s mother. “Good thing she was there.” Fingertips itching again, he reached to cup Connor’s cheek. “Con—”

Connor stepped back again, evading Oliver’s touch. “Aren’t you going to ask where I was?”

Oliver shook his head and settled for holding the lapels of Connor’s jacket in both hands. “It doesn’t matter. All that mat—”

“I was with Thomas,” Connor told him, eyes still flat and cold.

Brow furrowing in confusion, Oliver echoed back, “You were with Thomas?” Connor nodded. “But…but why? Did you find him to say something or—Connor,” he said with exasperation. “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.”

Connor snorted. “I didn’t go there for you.”

Now it made even less sense. “Then why’d you—”

“Well,” Connor began conversationally. “He’s hairier than I normally like and—” He deliberately dabbed at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “And saltier too but—”

Oliver went cold. “You and Thomas?” Connor nodded and Oliver stepped back, fingers uncurling from his ex’s jacket. “You slept with Thomas?”

“Well…there wasn’t much sleeping involved but—” Connor shrugged. “Close enough.”

“But…but…” Oliver’s mind whirled. “But how?”

There was that infuriating shrug again. “You aren’t the only one who can look stuff up. I mean, I’m no hacker but…” Connor smirked, “I get the job done.”

“But why?” Oliver asked, hating himself for how his voice broke.

“Why?” Connor rocked back on his heels. “That’s a trickier question. It could be that I was curious. I mean, how many guys really get a go with the guy their ex falls for, am I right?” He licked his lip, watching the play of emotion on Oliver’s face. “Just, sidebar, let me just reassure any part of you that is wondering, he’s not that great. I mean, I’m sure you know that he’s hung like a fucking horse but still—” Another shrug. “Nothing special. You didn’t miss out on anything.”

Oliver stepped back even further. “Connor—”

“So yeah, that’s one option. I wanted to see what he was like,” Connor said. his voice still infuriatingly conversational. “But then, there’s also option number two…” He paused then, waiting for Oliver’s eyes to find him. “That I’m just a damaged, pretty boy, slut who can’t help himself.” He said the words slowly, watching the play on Oliver’s face as he threw back every insult that had been used against him.

In the corridor beyond, doctors and nurses rushed around, phones rang, those waiting made anxious conversation amongst themselves, but Connor and Oliver heard nothing of this. They heard nothing but the roaring silence that stretched between them.

“So what’s it gonna be Ollie?” Connor said, that cocky mask he’d been wearing the night they met firmly in place. “I’m nosey or I’m a fucked up whore?”

“Neither,” Oliver spat out. “You did it to hurt me. It wasn’t about you or him, it was about me.”

“Well, someone thinks very highly of himself,” Connor said but then he paused to consider. “But maybe you have a point. Maybe I’m tired of you ripping my heart out every other day. Maybe I’m done being your emotional whipping boy. Maybe I wanted to get a little of my own back. Maybe—”

“Maybe you can burn in hell,” Oliver sneered. “Fuck you, Connor,” he yelled as he headed down the hall. He wasn’t sure where he was heading, all he knew was that he needed away from Connor.

Connor snorted and called out, “You’ll have to get in line.” Then, he buried his hands in his pockets and watched the man he used to love storm away.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
